1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display driving, and particularly to a scanning driving circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A Gate Driver On Array, GOA, has a scanning driving circuit produced on an array substrate of an existing thin film transistor liquid crystal display, and realizes a driving method of scanning the scanning lines line by line. The existing scanning driving circuit includes a pull-down control module, a pull-down module, a down link module, a bootstrap capacitor, and a reset control module.
When the scanning driving circuit works at a high temperature, delay and leakage problems often happen, thus affecting the dependability of the scanning driving circuit.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide a scanning driving circuit in order to solve the problems of the prior art.